


Not Your Scene

by somanyopentabs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr, with skinny Steve and older Sam, and Steve keeps acting like a little brat.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Scene

Sam was already drinking a beer when Bucky sat next to him at the bar.

“Still in uniform, huh?” Bucky said to him as he motioned to the bartender.

“You said it was urgent. I didn’t want to take the time to change.”

“Well, not urgent, exactly,” Bucky said in the charming way of his where it was nearly impossible to be mad at him. “But there is someone I want you to meet, and I didn’t want you to miss him.”

“Barnes, if this is one of your attempts at a double date, I’ll—“

“Okay, no. Stop right there. I learned my lesson, and I guarantee you’ll get along with this one. He’s a good friend of mine, actually.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” said a voice on Sam’s left.

“Steve,” Bucky greeted the owner of the voice with a hug that nearly enveloped the guy. He was short, slim, and blond, and when he was finally released from Bucky’s embrace, Sam couldn’t help but notice that he had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“So, Sam, this is Steve,” Bucky was saying. “My best friend. Here, buy him a couple drinks on me.” 

Bucky left a twenty on the bar and quickly excused himself.

“Did that bastard really do what I think he just did?” Sam said, shaking his head.

Steve, on the other hand, was looking over Sam with wide eyes, and didn’t appear to be dismayed in the slightest.

“I really shouldn’t drink too much,” Steve said.

“Why’s that?”

“Buy me a drink and find out," he said, his voice teasing.

Sam rolled his eyes but called the bartender over anyway. This was far from the first time Bucky had tried to set him up with someone. But if Bucky thought he could pull this sort of thing just because Steve was Sam’s type, well. He was about to get an earful the next time he could catch him alone.

“So, Bucky said you’re in the military as well,” Steve said, nodding meaningfully at Sam’s uniform. “I like that.”

“Listen, you can drop the act,” Sam said. Although he couldn’t deny that Steve was cute, he wasn’t amused.

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned into his glass.

“It means, you don’t have to try that hard, okay?”

Steve trailed a finger down Sam’s well-muscled arm. “But most guys like the attention.”

“I’d rather you tell me a little bit about yourself.” Sam caught Steve’s hand in his and removed it from his personal space.

“Oh, well," Steve sounded shocked that Sam would reject his current advances. "What would you like to know?”

“How do you know Barnes?”

“We’ve known each other since we were kids. Although, he got the growth spurt and I didn’t.”

“Yeah? And what has he told you about me?”

“Not a lot,” Steve admitted. “Only that you’re really genuine, and that you’d never take advantage of a situation.”

Sam stared at Steve as he tried to work something out in his head. “So, he’s trying to protect you?”

“I can take care of myself,” Steve snapped. The flash of anger in his eyes was the most honest he’d been so far.

“I’m sure you can.” Sam smiled. “So, what can I do to get to know you better? I get the feeling this isn’t your scene.”

Steve pushed his glass of alcohol away and sighed. “No, but bars are, you know, kind of the thing to do.”

Steve hugged his arms to his chest and looked around nervously. So this was what he was hiding with that fake seductive attitude. 

“It doesn’t have to be. There’s an IHOP nearby.”

“You want to feed me pancakes?” Steve was incredulous.

“Why not? Clearly, you’re uncomfortable here.”

“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to leave for my sake.”

Sam reached out and took Steve’s hand. “I want to have a real conversation with you. I get the feeling that’s not going to happen here.”

There was a hint of a smile tugging at Steve’s perfect lips. At that moment, Sam knew he needed to get a full grin on Steve’s doubtful face.

“I promise you unlimited pancakes if you come with me,” Sam continued.

“You might be surprised how much I can eat.”

“I don’t mind. Is that a yes?”

Steve looked at the ground when he answered. “Okay. Yes.”

 

~end~


End file.
